1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of photography. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for producing a three-hundred and sixty degree spherical visual data set in order to facilitate the production of computer generated images.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
In the field of photography, cameras are often fitted with a variety of wide angle lenses so that still photographs of panoramic views can be taken. In addition, digital image processing has made possible the creation of computer generated images of panoramic views from multiple digital images which are, in turn, derived from pictures taken using cameras fitted with conventional lenses.
Each computer generated image is created by digitally stitching the multiple digital images together using software. However, it is difficult to create a seamless computer image from digital images which are derived from analog-based pictures taken using conventional photography techniques. The reason stems from the fact that it is hard to properly align the camera which is used to take those pictures.
Early attempts at digital image processing have produced computer generated images of panoramic views which are cylindrical in nature. In other words, the computer images generated using conventional digital image processing techniques do not provide any views which are either above or below the camera that produced the original analog based pictures from which the digital images are derived.
With the advent of new digital image processing techniques, software has been developed which allows for the transformation of 360 degrees of visual input data in accordance with a particular perspective. The inventor of the present invention recognized a need for devices and methods of taking pictures which capture 360 degrees of spherical visual input data in order to take advantage of the newly developed digital image processing techniques which have been implemented in software. By way of example, one such software algorithm is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/478,839, filed on Jun. 7, 1995 by the inventor of the present invention.